A new friend
by Tearfeather
Summary: Lee has no friends. well, soon sakura wants to be friends with Lee, but when it gets good, it's lost by Migumi Rae, what will Lee do when he finds out she's up to something. SakuXLee
1. Chapter 1

_A new friend_

A note: this story is dedicated to AnimeLover5.6, and Sambers. two of my good friends on fanfiction. Having that gave me the idea of this story.

Chapter one: friendless Lee.

Lee sighed out side at the park. Tenten, Neji, and even Gai sensei were out with friends and he wasn't. He had none!

"Kakashi!" yelled Gai. Kakashi looked at him with his relaxed room. "What?"

"Rock paper scissors!" "Alright." Both-"Rock papers scissors!"

Suddenly Gai screamed into the world! "NO! (You can tell he lost) How do you always win!" "Did you say something…" "Grrr."

"if I ever did win Sakura's heart, this would not be true. I really need her. Just not to be alone." Suddenly, there was a voice behind him. "Um Lee… your alone."

Lee turned around and saw Sakura. "Sakura?" "Where's Neji and Tenten?" Asked Sakura, sitting beside him. "They are with people they know, friends."

"I would expect to find you with your sensei then." "With Kakashi, doing rock paper scissors."

"NOO! You won for the 20th time!" yelled Gai.

"oh, Naruto and Sasuke are busy being rivals, and Kakashi, he's just weird to hang around with. He'll also might make me read his book make out paradise." Sakura shuttered.

"Oh, wait… about Ino?" "On a date with Shikamaru." Lee exaled. "At least I'm not the only one who is alone at the moment."

Sakura looked at Lee happily. "I've been thinking. You always wanted me, if you know what I mean. Maybe though, we can be friends you know." "Really, friends!"

Sakura nodded. Lee smiled big. "Of course!" Sakura then got up and was starting to leave. Once again lee cheered. "YAY!" "See you tomorrow." Said Sakura before she disappeared.

A note: AHH! I'm mad at myself. I could figure out a good way for sakura to approach lee about being friends. So flames are aloud in the reviews, repeat, flames are aloud. Oh Sambers and animelover5.6, please keep reading this fic guys. And hi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

Lee visited Sakura at her house the next day. Still happy that she wanted to be friends.

But he wanted to be more than this, as you know. He wanted her love, but hey, friendship was a step up. He told himself and shook off the idea they would never be. But it still haunted him.

He knocked on her door. Sakura opened it up and smiled. "my parents aren't home, so you want to come inside." "Sure."

Sakura set on her coach and Lee set beside not long after. "my parents don't like and boys beside Sasuke or Naruto at my house. They think I should love one of them. but I don't love Sasuke anymore and never will love Naruto."

Lee nodded. "Now what." Sakura stood up and was heading into the kitchen and spoke at the same time. "We could just do things around town you know, do you want something to drink?" "Water please!" he called out to her with a big grin.

Sakura came back with two drinks, Lee's water and (I don't feel like making a drink up for her) something for herself.

Lee took a couple of sips and looked at Sakura, for a long time. "what?" finally asked Sakura. "Why did you even want to become friends with me anyway?" "I thought I explained that before."

Lee looked away. "I know, but you never wanted to be anything before. Not even a friend. Why change now." This was Lee's moment, he had to find out!

"Well, as I said, you always wanted some type of relationship from me, and I know you want more. But I just want to be friends." "Oh." Lee sighed. He knew it! she still didn't love him! What was he going to do now?

When they finished their drinks, they decided to go check the village out and do things like that.

As they were walking and talking Lee gasped happily. "What is it Lee?" asked Sakura coming over." Lee pointed up. "It's a fair (yes, I know. A fair? Well, I couldn't use a movie theater! Don't argue with me mister! If you got a problem tell me in reviews! I'm trying to write a story! Okay, back to business)"

Sakura looked at Lee, not knowing what he was getting at. "We could go there Sakura!"

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" "Okay then!"

Lee took Sakura's hand and began to pull her toward the fair entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two, Sakura and Lee, ran into the fair area with happy faces. Lee really wanted to go. Sakura didn't know why. Maybe it made him fell like he was on a date with her.

Sakura frowned then, he loved her while she didn't. but why couldn't she get the thought of Sasuke out of love life. Shouldn't lee be the one there?

Well… whatever, to the story.

The first thing they went to was a game. It was a water shorting game. Lee was the one playing. He won Sakura a large tiger stuffed animal.

She blushed as Lee handed it too her with a smile. "Thanks." She said as they moved on.

The next game Sakura played. It was a basket ball shooting game (well, I'm not sure Naruto would have basket ball, or a fair when you think about it… but whatever, keep reading the story you evil critics! Ahh! Don't give my story a bad review because of this… alright… I'm just a little hyper, onward to the story!)

Lee helped her make a perfect straight shot, and then she was able to make basket after basket. She won something that Lee wanted, but, he only said he wanted it, because he gave it too her. He was trying to seem like a great guy.

Sakura smiled. Why didn't she love him…

They rode a couple of rides (I already went overboard about making a fair, so I'm making the rides to big or impressive.)

They mostly played games and stuff like that.

It was night soon and the only nice thing to ride at a time like this was a very small fariswheel. It as lit up, so being the lucky one at the top at night, it would seem beautiful.

Lee and Sakura got on.

It got higher

Higher

Higher

Did I mention it went higher…

Then it slowly came to a stop… and, Sakura gasped! They were at the top!

Sakura wasn't used to being that high unless she was jumping through the trees (you know, about being a ninja and stuff).

She hung onto to Lee for safety. "It's going to be okay." Said Lee, patting her back. She didn't let go but looked out over the area. The moon was nice, and she could tell the fair was about to close.

Man! It was so beautiful up here.

The fariswheel was going back down until Sakura and Lee could touch the ground and get off.

All the lights turned off and they were leaving as the fairclosed.

They were walking along a path lit up from lights that went to the fair, that went off when they got ahead of them.

When they got to the end. Lee turned to Sakura. "Can I tell you something?" "Yes."

Lee looked at Sakura, and didn't know if he could find the courage to tell her he loved her, even though she knew it already. "I…i..lo.." "Sorry, but I got to go, my parents wanted me home by this time!" said Sakura as she left Lee in that spot. She waved bye to him and headed home.

He frowned; he didn't get to tell her he loved her….

a note: sorry for the cliffhanger… but if you want to know, in the next chapter, you meet (the evil) Migumi Rae!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Sakura…" said Ino running up to her with a girl beside her. Sakura was walking to the training ground for some training.

"Yes Ino-pig." "Ahh! … billboard brow!" "porker!" "forhead girl!" "guys!" interrupted the girl that was Ino's companion. The girl has wavy hair to her shoulders. She had a nice face and cole smile.

There was something Sakura didn't like about her.

The girl wore a ninja headband, but she wore it like Hinata does. "Hello. Ino, aren't you going to introduce me?" "oh, sorry."

Ino pointed to Sakur, then the girl. "Billboard brow, this is Migumi Rae, Rae, this is billboard brow."

Sakura held out her hand. "It's Sakura." Migumi giggled, "I like it. Doesn't it mean cherry blossom?" "Yes, but wait… you're a ninja in this village and I never seen you before."

"Huh… uh…" stuttered Migumi. "Ino, you explain why I've never been seen." "But I don't know eit- ow!" Migumi had elbowed her in the ribs with a fake smile.

"Rae! Sorry Sakura, I don't know- ow! Stop!" Ino screamed at Migumi. "Why do you keep that?" Migumi laughed. "Because you isn't doing what I told you."

Then Migumi started skipping over to Sakura's house because that was where they were.

"Hey! I didn't say she could go in there!" yelled Sakura. "sorry forehead girl. She's a brat sometimes." "I heard that!" called out Migumi.

"Ino, I think there's something going on here." Said Sakura, but then she heard Migumi from inside. "ohhhhh… he is so cute!" Sakura gasped and ran inside!

She found Migumi in her kitchen looking at a Sasuke picture. "My parents are going to get and if they found you in here." She said, taking the picture away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Said Migumi, gving Sakura the puppy dog eyes. "Can you go, I've got to train." "Alright." Migumi and Sakura walked out and came back to Ino.

"I got to go Ino-pig, don't let her back in the house." "Okay. Come on Migumi." Migumi was starting to leave with Ino, but she left unknown and went back into Sakura's house.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the Sasuke picture. "So this is him… haha…"

To be continued…

**A/n:**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry, this story isn't one of my best works, but I'll make it better. I'm still trying to make the story line. So no bad reviews.**

**Next chapter quote: "so this is Sasuke, the boy of Sakura's dreams, then why is she with this bushy brow fool!" yelled Migumi as she saw Sakura and Lee walking back from training.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Migumi gasped. "No. Wait… this is not him!" yelled Migumi. "Where is a picture of him or something to show what he looks like… but wait. I don't even know what he looks like. I guess I have to do a little recon."

Migumi ran outside back to Ino and Sakura who didn't know she disappeared.

"Hey, Sakura." Said Migumi trying to catch Sakura's attention by being a sweet girl.

"Yes?" answered Sakura. "Ino told me that you are on the team with Naruto. Are you not?"

Sakura nodded. "Well… what does he look like?" asked Migumi.

Sakura sighed. "He's hard to describe. Here's a picture. My sensei wants me to keep a picture of him and my other teammate just in case."

Sakura handed the picture to Migumi. Migumi smirked happily and then gave it back to her when she was done looking at it. "Okay." "Why do you want to know what he looks like anyway?"

"Oh… no reason. (yeah right! She said it like: ohhhh, no reasonnn. You know, like she really didn't mean it)"

Sakura looked away from the girl that followed them and kept walking.

_with lee_

Lee was just walking out of his house when he noticed Sakura with her companions. He wanted to go and say hi to her, but he didn't want to disturb her. She was in deep conversation with Migumi and Ino.

_back to the others..._

Sakura's eyes wandered to her side and noticed Lee. She smiled and started waving her arm in the air. "HEY! Over here!"

Lee blushed and came over. Sakura pointed over to Migumi. "I want you to meet someone who Ino wanted me to meet. This is Migumi Rae, and Rae, this is Rock Lee. A good friend of mine."

Lee kept on blushing. Especially as Sakura was smiling. Ino made a face at how Sakura was acting with him. _Sakura is hanging out with Lee…_

Migumi's evil cat like eyes noticed Ino thinking about it and wandered over. "what are you thinking?"

"I never noticed Sakura with him… only in the chunin exams (Migumi twitched, as if remembering something bad) but I didn't know they were buds."

"So, would you like to go do some training with me?" asked Lee. Migumi and Ino just then heard him say, with Sakura's reply: "sure."

Sakura faced her friends. "Can I? I really do need some training, I haven't yet!" she said, remembering that she was going training today, but never got to it because Ino wanted her to meet Migumi.

"Sure, I guess." Said Ino smiling. Ino got a little close to Migumi. "Can you keep a close eye on them?"

"Why?" "Well, I want to know if Sakura still like Sasuke." Migumi chuckled. " I know him, the heart throb dude?"

Ino nodded. "Okay, I see where you're getting? I'm on it." answered Migumi following Lee and Sakura as they were leaving.

_later_

Sakura threw a punch at Lee and hit him in the nose! He fell backwards and laughed. "Good. You didn't show this much force before, or at least what I seen." He said, having Sakura helping him up.

Migumi was hiding behind something ( I don't what it is though, I don't know what could be there, so I'll just say something).

She took out of her pocket the picture of Sasuke that she stole from Sakura's house. "**"**So this is Sasuke, the boy of Sakura's dreams, then why is she with this bushy brow fool!" yelled Migumi as she saw Sakura and Lee walking back from training.

Migumi followed behind them and was remembering what she had watched for over 2 stinking hours! She told Ino that all they did was mainly train, but this lee guy blushed a lot and seemed to like Sakura, but Sakura showed no signs of liking him.

_later_

Lee walked Sakura back to her house. "So, will I see you tomorrow or something?" asked Lee. Sakura shook her head. "No… sorry. I'm meeting Migumi somewhere to get to know her some more. Are you fine with that?"

Lee smiled. "of course. See you tomorrow." "Alright." Then Sakura closed the door.

**a/n:**

**sorry for the late update, i had a problem uploading documents for a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ino gave Sakura Migumi's address. Sakura came up to what seemed would be Migumi's house. She knocked on the door a couple times and as she waited, she started tapping her foot in impatience.

But before she could knock again, a elderly woman opened the door. "Yes." Sakura looked up at the woman with a smile. "Does Migumi live here?" "Sorry, there's no Migumi here." "Okay, thanks."

The lady closed the door and now Sakura stood there thinking about what to do. Ino had told her she was POSITIVE this was Migumi's address.

Sakura sighed and was about to decide to just see Lee since she didn't know where Migumi was. When suddenly, she turned around and right there was Migumi! Sakura jumped back and fell on her butt. "Rae! You scared me!" "sorry." Said Migumi helping her up.

"Where do you live. Ino told me you lived at that house but a lady said you don't live there" asked Sakura. Migumi stuttered for a minute, as if trying to think of something. "Um.. she doesn't like me… so she lies."

"Whatever. Now, come on. Do you have something in mind we could do?" asked Sakura, a little bored. Migumi smiled. "Yes! I do! I want to explore the village. It's been a long time since I had been here. Lets go get something to eat first. I'm hungry." "alright." Smiled Sakura.

They went over to a ramen bar to eat. But what was strange, was that Migumi was eating… a lot! Stuffing ramen into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in days… or trying to be like Naruto. "Um. Rae." "yes." Answered Migumi looking at Sakura at the bar. "Are you done, I'm almost broke." "Alright. Let finish though."

Migumi then started slurping up a bunch of noodles. "But Rae, why are you so hungry?" "Oh… it's just I haven't had ramen in a long time (as you could tell if you were Sakura, it was a total lie). It's been a long time since I ate (truth!) anything." Sakura didn't bother to ask anything else about the eating a bunch of ramen situation.

Even when they were done eating, they decided to stay so they could… talk. "So Rae. Tell me about yourself." Said Sakura, trying to start conversation after a long silence. "What do you mean?" replied Migumi, a little confused.

"Anything. Things that interesting about you, special ninjutsus you learned." "Well. I guess you can say I'm strong ninja." "Yeah, me too! What do you do when you aren't training?" asked Sakura, a little happy she was finally TALKING with Rae. As she was answering, Migumi was doing the thing about trying to make up something at the top of her head again.

"Well. I don't do much other than train." Finally answered Migumi. Sakura laughed. "Just like Lee." "What do you mean?" asked Migumi, starting to pay good attention. Facing her chair towards Sakura. "He's a training freak! Train this! Train that! But he's a good guy though."

Migumi nodded. "I wouldn't know. I don't know him." Sakura smiled for no reason. "Well you should! He's a great guy! He's in love with me though. My teammate Sasuke hates him because Lee beat him in battle. But Naruto… I guess he likes him. He always is calling him bushybrow, but he cares."

Migumi giggled. "Good name." "HEY! Don't say that." Sakura suddenly was starting to flare up. She didn't like it when anyone made fun of lee, not after the forest of death. "sorry." Said Migumi, not really caring. _This is crap. I got to get on her good side if this is ever gonna work!_ Thought Migumi, making a smile.

The two talked for a long time and were starting to become very close. As they were leaving the bar, Lee was near by and saw them. He tried to wave to them, but they were to busy in conversation.

Lee frowned and kept on walking to whatever his destination was. That was disappointing! But hey, she was making a friend. He couldn't get mad or anything. But he did feel a little left out. But this feeling would just get stronger. Because for over a while, Sakura only hung out with this Migumi. Never hanging with Lee anymore.

He wanted so mush to talk to her about it. But didn't want to get her angry, so he left himself out of things, especially when Migumi came around.

_A couple of days later_

Sakura and Migumi were taking a walk around the village when Lee was walking right in front of them. Lee blushed, and began to try and turn into another direction, but Sakura called out to him. "HEY Lee, come here. I want you to meet Migumi."

Lee smiled that he was finally being involved with her and Migumi and walked over. Migumi gave that coy smile of hers. That smirk, something evil about it. "Hi." Lee of course said hey. "You know my name. Migumi Rae. You are Rock lee are you not." She said, not bothering to shake his hand or anything.

Lee wanted to return her hellos, to him: a friend of Sakura's is a friend of his. But he saw something that was not right in this girl. Something evil, devious. Like she was planning something. But he went ahead and said: "Yes, that's who I am."

"Okay." Was all that evil little devious little fox said before she starting dragging Sakura somewhere else. It was faint, but lee heard Sakura say: "I guess I'll see you later."

All he could do was wave before walking off somewhere else sorrowfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lee rose from his bed, stretching out his arms and yawned into the world. He rubbed his eyes free from those pesky sleeps in his eyes. Then got up to go change.

He wore his normal green spandex outfit, and decided to go train a little. But once he arrived at the training area. He saw that evil little fox Migumi. She was barely seen in a forest that was beside the training grounds. Lee got closer until he was also in the forest.

She was training, alone. This was good. He could go check up on Sakura! He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a loud crash from behind him! He immediately turned around and gasped at what he saw!

Migumi somehow had managed to blow up a tree! Her arms here out and the bark and other pieces of a tree were swirling around her. She straightened herself and made a hand sign, and then all the leaves that fell off the tree started swirling around her as well.

She was now completely hidden. Lee almost couldn't believe what he was watching, a show of… ninja arts that were forbidden. He knew what she was doing. A ninja art when one can control things around them and make multiple attacks at once with the things around them. But some people only used it to help practice control Chakra. Only Kages should be able to do ninja art such as this. (that was made up)

Lee thought she was just practicing chakra control, but as he backed away and stepped on a tree branch that broke, it's noise echoing through the area, he knew she wasn't practicing chakra control.

Her eyes had slowly moved over to Lee, and by shifting her arms towards Lee with speed just as fast as him; everything around her was coming toward Lee.

He had no time to escape, the dismantled tree parts smashed right into Lee. Being cut by thorns and bark, and was thrown into the air when Migumi made about 5 fast signs, and a gust of wind sent him into the air!

He smashed into a tree as hard as he could! Like wind blowing a feather… but hitting as hard as a boulder. Lee coughed up blood right when he made contact with the tree.

He slid to the ground and his body seared with pain. Like being stabbed with many kunais then smashing the body. Lee looked up as he noticed Migumi approaching.

With blood dripping from his mouth, and arms, and other places. Migumi wasn't at all moved by the sight. Not feeling sorry… or bad. Not even thinking a boy bleeding oh so badly was a little gruesome.

Lee could really talk; the breath was knocked out of him. Migumi came up to me and flicked him in the head. "You are here why?"

Once he could talk again, he answered. "i… came to train…but I saw YOU! That move…is…forbidden!"

Migumi chuckled. "You are full of such innocence." "Tell me… why are you here. I know…well, I can't tell…you are planning something." Muttered Lee.

Migumi crouched down to Lee. "Lets make a deal. You tell me where Naruto is, and you don't get hurt." Lee's eyes bent down in anger. "Why do you need Naruto. What are you planning?" Lee was talking better now.

Migumi rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you anything." "Why." " 'Why?' ha! Because it would ruin everything!" Migumi rose to her feet.

She was started to walk away from Lee who was trying his best to get up. Migumi stopped in her tracks. "Just don't get in my way." She said, not looking back. Then she finished the dramatic exit.

Lee growled under his breath. "Blast it! I knew she was up to something. But what! That devious little fox!" he was able to say, starting to get up.

But he couldn't stand. He just fell right back to the ground in pain.

He gasped when he saw figures at the training ground. "HEY! HELLO!" he called out to them. he could tell whoever they were or he saw him. Lee started waving back and forth with his arms.

The figures began to run over there. As they got closer, he could tell they were his teammates Neji and Tenten. Once they got to them, Tenten gasped and ran straight over to him. She helped him up and had to help him walk.

"Neji! Look at Lee." She said facing Neji. "So." Was all Neji could spur. "So Lee. What happened. Who did this to you?" asked Tenten once they got to the hospital to help with his wounds and such.

Lee rose a little in his bed that the doctors immediately got him in. "there's a new girl… Migumi." "We know her. She's met all of us. All of the genin going on chunin ninja. Isn't she friends with Ino?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah. But now she's Sakura's friend. I always thought something was bad about her, and now I know. I was going to train, but she was there performing a forbidden ninja art. You know, the Saku-Tycorn (remember, this ninja art is something I made up). After she attacked me with it, she said she was planning something that deals with Naruto."

Lee could easily tell that Tenten was confused. But he didn't fell like saying any more.

**A/n: so. Was this chapter good enough for you Syranne! **

**I hope all my fans of this story thought this chapter was good. It was a long chapter! It was hard… yet fun to write. Keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura rushed into the hospital, hearing about Lee getting hurt. But when Tenten had told her, she had not mentioned it was because of Migumi. She had felt bad about not telling her. She had to know Migumi was up to something. But how was she was going to.

Tenten slowly walked in after Sakura. Sakura rushed in Lee's room and sighed to see that he was alright. He was making a fist many times. "Good, I can feel my nerves. Being able to move better." He said, talking to himself.

He looked over and saw Sakura. He smiled. "Sakura!" Sakura smiled and ran over to his bed. "Who did this to you?" Lee was about to talk, but he didn't know either how to explain to her how it was Migumi.

"Well." Said Sakura, glowing closer to him. Lee looked away, to help find the courage to tell her. "You see… I'm not sure if you will believe me though. It was… Rae." Sakura gasped. "No! She wouldn't do this to you."

Lee shook his head. "You see. She was doing a forbidden jutsu! She told me she was up to something." Sakura's face grew mad as she was full of disbelief. Tenten gasped. "How could she not trust him."

"I think, you are just jealous." Said Sakura. Lee and Tenten both gasped. "What! Sakura, you know I wouldn't be like that!" Sakura was suddenly in tears. "And how! I noticed you have been acting like that when I was with Rae!"

Lee was silent. "But Sakura…" Sakura looked away. "I know what you are feeling Lee. I thought you were okay about this." "How can I be when Lee is planning something dangerous!" Lee begged for Sakura's trust.

Sakura scoffed. "Don't waste your breath. I guess it's time for me to leave. When you decide to tell me who really hurt you, contact me or something." She said, before leaving, very slowly. "I can't believe Lee…" She said once out, in tears.

Lee was in shock. "Lee, are you okay?" asked Tenten, walking over to him. Lee looked away. "I need sometime alone please." Tenten nodded. "Alright."

Tenten slowly backed away and left.

Lee began to stare out the window, but gasped when he saw two figures. He knew who they were. Sakura and… Migumi. Migumi was walking over to Sakura, who was telling her something. Then that was when he noticed Migumi with that grin!

"Rae, Lee says there something bad about you. Can you believe him!" Sakura told her. Migumi shook her head and grinned. _Yes… I got her on my side. This plan is going out good._ She thought.

Lee looked away somewhere in his room. "I don't understand how Sakura is being like this. It's like Rae has done something to her mind. That's it! She's trying to make such a friendship, that Sakura is on her side. She wants her to break her friendship with me!" Lee blushed for a quick second, and shook it off.

Lee wanted to cry. The girl he loved, finally at least wanted to become his friend. But it was lost so quickly by this witch Migumi. He had to do something about this. But what.

He began to think about it. But he couldn't do much if he didn't know what she was planning. For a minute, he recalled when he met her earlier. She had only explained really that she was planning something that dealed with Sakura.

Lee got up and stood out of his bed. He was going to go after them. But a passing nurse saw Lee standing through a crack in the door. "Oh, no! Don't. you shouldn't move." She said, walking over.

But Lee ignored her and walked outside. But he discovered he shouldn't do this, because he had not gain all the feeling in his body back yet. Because his legs failed on him and he fell.

The nursed helped him up and back to his room. He thanked her before she left and he got cozy in his bed. He was too busy to in thought to sleep. Oh, and while we are talking about sleep, Lee had just noticed how comfortable the bed was.

He snuggled, and actually started to feel drossy. Then he couldn't help it, but fell asleep.

-

Lee's sleep was disturbed with many dreams. The same dream, one after another.

Again and again it played in his head. He and Sakura were about to kiss, when Migumi was performing her jutsu, and he separated them!

They all were lost in the midst of leaves that surrounded them. But when he did find Sakura, he was in the clutches of Migumi. And she right there killed Sakura.

-

When this happened, Lee's body jerked.

-

Lee stared at Migumi. He was about to attack, when she killed him!

-

when the dream played after another fifth time, Lee's body shot up in the air. He was sweating and crying. He looked down at his hands. Good, he was okay.

He sighed. This was not good. This even wouldn't let him sleep.

Lee growled. But he suddenly became blind because the light from the new sun outside was shinning in and was right in his face!

Then coming in through the door came a nurse with a breakfast meal. "Good morning Lee." She said cheerfully. Lee wasn't in the mood, but he smiled to her. She left after another wave.

Lee looked at his food. He didn't want to eat. But really, he was very hungry come to think of it. His stomach begged him to take at least one bite. But he didn't.

His mind was busy think about Sakura and Migumi. But his hand forced him to grabbed a bit. He gave in. He began to eat his food with silence. There was no noise in the hospital beside calls that were picked up by a lady at the waiting room area.

When Lee was done, he laid back in his bed. He then remembered his dream. Could this be a sign? He knew from the start Migumi was evil, so… was this a sign.

Lee didn't put much thought into it because he was so sleepy. He didn't get any good needed sleep because of this stupid dream!

He sighed as he fell back to sleep. To be waken up by the door opening with a nurse bringing lunch. Did he really sleep that long? He rubbed his eyes as he said thanks and glared at his food.

Wow, for once they were serving good food. He ate with grace and drank some water by his bedside. He wondered if Gai or Tenten would visit him. He wanted company! Any company!

Just not Migumi. Who he wanted the most was… Sakura.

He jumped when he saw the door creak open, and a icy voice speak.

"Hello again. I know you told Sakura about before…"


	9. Chapter 9

_A new friend_

Chapter 9

Lee's eyes stared at the opening of the door. He shook his head sligthly. "What is it Rae?" he asked.

Rae laughed and walked over. "what! I was expecting a good welcomeing." She said, standing by his bed. Lee stared at her with eyes full of revenge. "Tell me why you are here. You never did in the training area." he said, the memory of pain flashing through his mind.

Migumi rolled her eyes. "Are you really that niave. Like I would say." she said. She put her hand to the back of her... Lee squinted his eyes and noticed she was pulling out a weapon!

Out of no where She pulled out a knife and was going to slice down at Lee! But Lee just in time jumped out of the bed and leapted in the air.

He landed hard on the ground. He yepled in pain. He knew he shouldn't have done that. But he had to. Migumi growled and began to slash at him again.

Surprisingly Lee was able to still dodge it.

He threw his leg in the air and kicked the knife out of her hands! But it fell on him and cut his side!

He fell to the floor and held onto the blooding wound. Migumi looked down at him and threw a kick at him! He yelled in pain as it sended him to the wall. Making a trail of blood.

Migumi smiled as she saw it. She beant down and slowly... she licked a little bit of it with her tougne. Lee's eyes widened. Migumi licked her bloody lips clean and stood up. Glaring at Lee. "Your blood is pure... and strong. I love it." Lee gasped! What did this mean. It was a sign of death.

Migumi started walking closer to him. "You really are some type of monster. Or atleast your soul!" yelled lee. But he said it louder than wanted to. He heard voices out side. They were rushing to his room. He didn't want Migumi to hurt anyone!

People were about to burst in when Migumi gasped and leapt out the window! Breaking through the class and letting it fall onto Lee. Just cutting him more.

A nurse, well a couple, came into the room and looked around curiously. They had expected something. They blinked in confusment. "What happened?" one asked. Lee looked out the window.

"Oh... nothing." he thought it wouldn't be their business to know. All he wanted to do was get to Sakura. He had to make her believe him about this witch!

The nurses stared at him. 'It don't look like nothing." one muttered. "Well... I just got a little mad at something. Punish me if you have to." He said, standing up. _A little?_ thought the nurse.

* * *

"What!" called out Tenten. "Is she mad!" she yelled again. 

Lee tried to shh her. "Calm down Tenten. Sure, we should be panicking. But it will get us nowhere. What should we do about Rae?" he had just told her what she did while he was in the hospital.

They were at the training grounds having lunch. Tenten sighed and leaned on her fist as she placed her elbows on the wooden table. "Not sure... you told Sakura yet?"

Lee shook his head. "I told her about what happened at the training grounds, but I haven't seen her so I haven't spoken to her."

Tenten sighed. "Probably off with that Rae-teme." Lee gasped! "what... she is a teme"

Lee rolled his eyes. She was telling the truth.

Lee leaned back for a sec and noticed Neji was aproaching. "Speaking of teme." he muttered. Tenten heard him and hit his shoulder. Making him cry a bit in pain.

Tenten smiled when Neji set down beside them. He looked at her, and then Lee. "Whats wrong with him?" he asked. Tenten sighed. "Rae." Neji nodded and looked somewhere else.

Lee was deep in thought. He didn't know what he was gonna do.

But his thoughts were interupted by a cheery voice behind him. He turned around and saw Sakura. He smiled and leapt to his feet. Embracing her.

Sakura blushed with embarresment. Then she pushed him off. "What was up with that?" Lee sighed. "I'm just happy you are alright."

Sakura sighed angrily. "Still got that stupid thought about Rae. I'm trying to get over it, and not think you are jealous. But I still think it's true."

Lee gasped. "No Sakura! It's not true!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't get it Lee. Why don't you like Migumi?"

Lee stared at Sakura like I-already-told-you kind of way. "Becuase. She's a witch. She's planning something!"

But Sakura out of nowhere stepped on Lee's foot. HARD!

"Ow!" he yelped, holding onto it. "Why did you do that?" he asked. Sakura just stared at him, with her hands on her hips. "You." she muttered.

Lee's eyes widened. "What?" Sakura growled. "You Lee! You been having all these crazy thoughts about Rae! Why the heck are you!" "Becuase she keeps attacking me, to the death! And preformed a forbidden jutsu. Even attacked me in the hospital!"

Sakura stood there quiet. "So what, she 'attacked' you a billion times!" Lee shook his head. "Two times."

"Whatever! It's still nothing..."

Lee was in shock! She really didn't believe him. She rolled her eyes and started walking away. He knew he just ruined his friendship for her. Something he worked so hard to get.

Lee looked down at the ground sadly. Sakura was gone. The friendship was broken.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now with the guy?" asked Migumi, looking at Sakura who had not said a word since what happened with Lee earlier at the training grounds. 

"Just not worry about him now. If he can't be happy for me, why bother?" she said, looking away.

Migumi smirked. "Yes..." She said. Her eyes quickly turned voilet, but changed back in a instant to the normal blue color.

She moved her hands, like she had a pupet, and was facing it at Sakura's mind. _This is perfect. I totally gained her trust. _

Sakura turned and looked at migumi, who stopped the hand pupet thing.

"what do you think?" she asked. Migumi chuckled a sec. "Forget about it. He was a fool anyway." Sakura had to clench a fist to hold back herself from screaming to her that he was not a fool. But she wanted to not worry about him. So stopped herself.

Migumi smiled. "Good, you're smart." Sakura's eyes widened. But then just looked away. She couldn't believe what situation she was in. She half wished she never met Migumi. She would never have lost lee. But then she was glad she met her becuase she was so great. To her atleast.

Sakura and Migumi set down while they reached the park. Just to enjoy the nice sun. Migumi was staring into space. Sakura leaned against a tree and sighed happily. Closing her eyes.

Migumi closed her eyes. But she didn't go to sleep. She transported to another place. Inside her mind type of thing.

------------------------------------

"Hello Tsunade." muttered Migumi while she and Tsunade stared face to face in a empty grassy feild.

The wind softly blew the tall grass, touching the girls ankles.

"Why are you here Rae-teme?" asked Tsunade.

Migumi gasped. "I am shocked!" she said loudly.

"Don't act like that. why are you here?" asked Tsunade again.

"Tsunade-san, Tsunade-san. Why are you asking- hey!" she yelled. She was stopped short becuase Tsunade threw a punch at her with her super strength.

But she got away in time.

"Lets just say I want revenge." muttered Migumi.

"Well... you seem to finally decide to be here for a reason. Normally it's becuase you just want to kill off everyone." said Tsunade.

Migumi growled. "Who are you to talk. All becuase of revenge. I wanted revenge. I still do. Against all of you!" yelled Migumi.

----------------

Tsunade was at her desk, with her eyes closed, also having this mind connection with Migumi

------------------

Tsunade frowned. "We don't want you here. All that happened to you in the past was your fault!"

Migumi cursed under her breath and went on the attack!

But in a flash Tsunade punched her in the face and the connection was over!

----------------------

Migumi shot her eyes open.

so did Tsunade. "No... Migumi's back. And she's serious now. I got to alert the ANBU!" she said, and ran from her office to talk to the ANBU blackops about discovering that Migumi was back. (yay! they know the witch is here! YAY! sorry...)

Sakura noticed Migumi and stared at her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Migumi nodded. "Yes. Better than ever." she knew Tsunade was going to tell the ANBU. She always loved a good fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: sorry for the long wait!**

_A new friend_

Chapter 10

The next morning was a dark morning. A day that blood would rain across the battlefield. Tsunade and dozens of other ninja met Migumi. They planed a fight in a large field outside the village.

"Tsunade. You once again think you can defeat me in some way." Migumi laughed.

Tsunade scoffed and she starting running toward her. Her fist high in the air and she threw it down at Migumi. In a flash Migumi jumped out of the way and thrusted her leg against Tsunade's side.

Tsunade screamed in pain and she fell onto the ground.

But hurriedly got up before Migumi could have stabbed her with a kunai she clutched now in her hands.

Then Migumi threw the weapon aside and started making hand signs. But 4 ninja that came with Tsunade hurried up and jumped onto her. Holding her tight until she could not move.

Tsunade laughed and walked up to the witch. "Never under estimate your friend and foes." She preached. "Its what you taught me."

Migumi closed her eyes. Her own advice being used against her. But then scoffed. "Tsunade. I could say the same for you." She spoke, as she kicked up and her feet smashed into the ninja holding her's faces! Then punched the others and leaped into the air.

Tsunade braced her self. She transferred all the chakra she had into her fist! Then punched the ground with such force that the whole field cracked and rippled! A hand made earthquake came about! Engulfing all the ninja that came with Tsunade. But Tsunade did not care for them, she just wanted Migumi dead!

But Migumi had gotten away just in time. "Silly Tsunade. It's not the easy."

Tsunade breathed heavily as all of her energy and chakra left in her in a flashed. "This is your doing for me growing weak!" Tsunade yelled in the air. Migumi was somewhere. But she was not seen. "You somehow, from your place of safety, took all my energy!"

Tsunade was also right. Migumi just smiled an evil smile. "I'll let you, Tsunade, stay here in your despair of defeat. With I being the victor….oh, and Tsunade. You might want to protect that Sakura Haruno. I'll be her predator. Yours as well If I see you messing with my plans."

Then, Tsunade noticed clouds of smoke cover the area until you were pretty much blind. Tsunade didn't panic. Migumi was just leaving, and making sure Tsunade did not see her. But she didn't have the energy to do anything.

-

Sakura heard a knock on her door. She was half asleep. Since her parents won't here, she came over and opened the door.

"Rae? What are you doing here so early- ahh!"

Migumi grasped Sakura's neck and pulled out of the house! In a thrust of energy took her somewhere. Somewhere bad.

-

Lee yawned as he woke. Another crud filled day was here and he knew it. He looked out his window. Then changed and walked outside. He gasped. He heard a blood-curdling scream. It was Sakura.

**A/n: sorry for the late (and short) chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A new friend**

**Chapter 11**

Lee dashed toward Sakura house. He knew what was coming! He had seen it this whole time.

Migumi rae was starting her attack, she would kill Sakura, then him if she got the chance. He knew her this whole time, ever since Sakura met her! It was hidden deep in her eyes.

When he got to her house his fist came hard on the wooden door! The bangs echoed through the streets but not one footsteps or vioce could be heard. Then he looked down at the ground below him and saw a trial of blood! Then a blood stained kunai. Migumi Rae had attacked Sakura already.

He cursed to himself and followed the trail. With the kunai in his hands. It brung him to a valley, where there were no streets or houses. Just open land.

He saw Rae standing, looking at Tsunade, and Tsunade, who stood glaring at Rae.

There was about to be a fight.

Lee could see fear in the hokage's eyes. She had fought her before/ But Lee didn't bother to get to know the details, all he wanted to do was find Sakura.

He chased off after another blood trail he found/ It led to a single tree stump, where Sakura layed, heaving in deep breaths.

She was alive, but a deep wound was spotted on her side. A kunai wound.

Sakura's green eyes rolled over and they spotted Lee.

Lee had to let out a smile when Sakura did, but blood dripped from hers.

So lee strodded up to her and whipped it away, then threw his arms around her.

The clashing of shuriken and kunais rose behind him, the fight was beginning wiht Rae and Tsunade.

Sakura let a tear drop andm uttered into Lee's ear. "Sorry I didn't believe. Now I'm on the brick of dieing becuase of it." Then blood poured out of her mouth.

Lee gasped, and began to cry for his angel. _I must do this, becuase she might die.._ He thought to himself.

Then, he softly planted his lips onto hers. a kiss.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Lee tasted her blood

Sakura closed her eyes.

Lee smiled and kiss her even harder.

And so it kept going, A story that might have came to an end of the kiss, and it did.

for out of nowhere Rae let out a curse at Lee, and the next thing everyone knew, a kunai struck his back! And blood flew out!

_To be continued._


	12. Chapter 12

**A new friend**

**Chapter 12**

Lee let out a gasp and his body fell to the ground.

He twitched in pain, and sakura fell right on top of him.

She was weak and crying, she was surprised when she was able to speak: "RAE! HOW?!"

Rae let out a laugh. "Foolish. You should have listened to this guy all along, really. Be quiet so I kill Tsunade over here." But Tsunade had threwa punch at Rae and she flung into the air, landing against the tree.

"Go Sakura, Rae is yours!"

Sakura pushed her cripled body up. "Alright, If I can." She then pulled out a kunai and threw it at Rae.

Rae let out a gasp and spinned away on the ground in a puff of smoke, appearing behind Sakura.

Rae smashed her leg into Sakura's back, toppling to the ground.

That was when she let her leg trip Rae, sending her right beside her.

Now they were in a a heap of clawing, pulling and punching.

Sakura was fiesty, but Rae was able to send a kick that pushed her off of her.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled out!

something inside Lee seemed to wake. His wide opened eyes of shock closed and opened. He pushed himself up, hearing Tsunade's desperate cry.

He flung his head around (aending a trail of blood) and saw the fighting girls. He knew it! Rae was wrong, all along.

He ran, ran up to them and took hold of Rae. "Don't touch her!" He cursed in her ear.

"Wild and eager." Rae purred. "But you shall lose to much blood." Then she grabbed his arm and threw him over her body and onto the ground with a smack!

Sakura could hear a loud crack from Lee's arm, then his yowl of sheer pain.

She desperatly looked up for Tsunade, but she was gone.

Lee was out cold.

She was growing weaker from blood lost.

And Rae was a strong as ever.

What had she gotten herself into.

_To be continued_


	13. Chapter 13

**A new Friend**

**Chapter 13**

Sakura stood still. Not ready for anything anymore.

How could have Tsunade run off like that!

Well, it didn't matter now. Lee was close death, and so was she. Neither were in codition to fight Rae, she had to get Lee and run.

She pulled out a kunai and thrsuted it at Rae. It scratched her face.

So while she was screaming, Sakura heaved Lee to his feet and began to run with his body.

She could hear Rae soon behind her, cursing and throwing randon objects.

None had hit her, she was lucky now.

What though she came upon next filled her with joy.

There was a whole crowed of ninjas! It was Tsunade, leading a band of anbu blackops!

She had retrieved help. Now she could get to the hosiptal.

* * *

Sakura was long gone now and Lee was starting to wake up.

"Shh...go to sleep. Trust me."

Lee looked up slowly at sakura, a deep frown on his face.

"Rae..." he muttered softly.

Sakura soothed him with a small song and placed herl ips on his. He was soon back to sleep.

* * *

"Ok. How are you feeling Lee?" the nurse asked Lee, who was observing his hand that was closed in a cask.

"Fine. Thank you."

He turned his head to see Sakura by the window. She had her wound healed already and was thinking deeply has she looked outside.

"Sakura?" Lee muttered.

The nurse had left, so he got up and walked to her. "You alright."

Sakura only shook her head. "Not really Lee."

She turned her face to Lee's. Her face was filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I never listened to you. Who knows what could be happening in that battle." She looked outside once more.

Lee placed a shaky hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Stay here, and I will go check."

Sakura was choking from her tears so hard she could not stop Lee. So he opened the window and lepted out, and Sakura watched him go.

* * *

Lee stood in shock as the battle kept on.

He saw Rae and Tsunade, and Rae saw him.

She drew in a deep breath and pushed Tsunade aside, then took off after him.

He yelped and ran in circles.

Rae only sighed when she reached him, grabbing his hurst arm and thrusting him to the ground.

Lee heaved hard breaths as pain shot through him.

He had very little engery. All he was able to do was grab a kunai and strike Rae in the chest. Then everything went black.

_To be continued_

_-----------_

_A/n: sorry if the story seems rushed, i just want to finish it off quickly, as i do all my naruto stories so i can concetrate on my warriors. sorry._


	14. Chapter 14

**A new friend**

**Chapter 14**

Lee woke in the hopsital. He found Sakura's miling face greeting him.

"Up atlast! It's good you left though."

Lee lifted his heavy body up. "What do you mean?"

Sakura patted Lee's cheek. "Rae, she's gone. After you stabbed her, you blacked out. She left, swearing that she was done! Lee! Thank you!"

Sakura threw her arms around Lee.

"Thank you? Why?"

Sakura gave a small laugh. "You saved me. You knew Rae was no good so you came to my rescue. If you had not came to hlep, I would be dead, Tsunade, you maybe, and who knows what Rae would have done next. Sakura then starred flirtingly at Lee and blushed. "Guess what else you did."

Lee thought for a sec, then shrugged.

"Helped me realized who I love." Sakura spoke.

Lee gasped. "Who! How could I do that1 Who's the man!"

Sakura starred Blankly at Lee. "Dunce as ever. YOU Lee."

"Me!" gasped Lee, falling back onto the bed, surprised, but happy.

Sakura was about to lean in to kiss Lee, when suddenly the glass of the window shattered and in shot a girl. Migumi Rae.

Sakura shot up in fear and reached out for a kunai, but Rae gripped her hand before she could.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you. I'm here to give a warning."

"What would that be?" cursed sakura.

Rae jabbed a finger at Sakura. "You know what the future holds now. Decieve to be decived. No Believe do believe. Remember this Sakura, and great things could happen."

She let go of her arm and walked up to the window.

"One more thing...Lee. Nice attack. Keep it up, if you would like to fight me again." Then she lept out and was gone.

But Lee did not want to fight her again. Yet he thanked her. She caused a great sorrow in hish eart, but brought Sakura to love him. He wondered if that was her goal the whole time.

**The end**


End file.
